


I Can Taste It On Your Mouth

by I_write_fanfiction_sometimes



Series: Will x Nico College Au [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, lots of making out but no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes
Summary: Just some cute making out. Set in the same universe as ‘I’m Not Allowed To Talk About It’.





	I Can Taste It On Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping to the Zayn theme this title is from TiO because I’m weak. Move along.  
> This is back due to a request on tumblr (iwritefanfictionsometimes) for some making out.  
> So I hope you enjoy!

When Nico gets back to his room the door is propped open and he can hear Will inside humming along to a beyonce song.  
He smiles as he pushes the door open and takes in his boyfriend rummaging through some drawers.  
He pads over to Will and wraps his arms around his waist. His face smooshes against Will’s shoulder blades as the other boy straightens.  
“Nico!” Will laughs, squirming until they’re facing each other.  
Nico smiles up at him and strokes his hands up Will’s sides.  
Will shivers.  
“Are you coming to the party tonight?” Will asks quietly, placing his hands on Nico’s shoulders.  
Nico nods and pulls at the bottom of Will’s shirt.  
“This looks good on you.”  
Will flushes and his hands tighten on Nico’s shoulders.  
“Thanks.”  
Nico reaches up to fix his collar and instead of just leaving it he suddenly yanks and drags Will down to his lips. Will makes a surprised sound and slides his hands up Nico’s neck.  
Nico loses himself a bit in Will’s lips and doesn’t really notice anything but their lips pressing together and the warmth of Will’s breath until Will grabs his waist in a crushing grip and pushes him back against a wall.  
Nico gasps and Will uses that to brush his tongue against Nico’s lips.  
Nico buries his hands in Will’s hair and pulls softly, causing Will to groan and messing up his careful curls.  
Will responds by planting his hands on the wall and pressing the entire length of his body along Nico’s front.  
Nico’s head falls back when Will shoved a thigh between his legs and Will adapts, trailing soft kisses across Nico’s jaw.  
When Will reaches just behind Nico’s ear Nico sighs and tightens his fingers in Will’s hair. Will bites down on reflex and Nico full on moans, pulling Will back to his lips.  
Will gasps and bites down on Nico’s lip. Nico hitches a knee up and relaxes back, letting Will devour him.  
Will’s hands creep up under Nico’s shirt and wrap around his ribs.  
Abruptly Nico wants them off.  
“Off!” He gasps, releasing his grip on Will’s hair to tug at his collar again.  
Will obliges and leans back to rip his shirt over his head, quickly pulling Nico’s off as well.  
Nico places his hands on Will’s chest and just stares for a moment.  
“You’re gorgeous.” He whispers.  
Will looks away and taps his fingers in a nervous rhythm along Nico’s hips.  
Nico cups his cheek.  
“Really. I love you, Will, and I think you’re gorgeous.”  
Will smiles down at him and kisses him twice softly before attaching their lips more firmly to press Nico back into the wall.  
It feels even better with all the warms skin pressed against Nico’s own.  
Will is the one with his hands in hair this time and Nico can only hold on as Will tugs his head back for better access.  
Nico is gasping and starting to hope that this is leading somewhere more when there’s a quick knock at the door and Jason walks in.  
He immediately covers his eyes with a shout and walks back out, but the damage is done and Nico realizes that they really need to get ready for that party.  
Nico laughs as the door slams shut behind Jason and leans his forehead against Will’s chest.  
“We should get ready.” Nico whispers.  
Will smiles against his hair.  
“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts below!


End file.
